Dunia Paralel
by NikkiShi3010
Summary: Portal sial itu telah membawa bencana bagi seorang Midoriya Izuku. Akankah ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya? Bisakah ia berteman baik dengan manusia yang tampak sama tetapi jelas berbeda? Atau malah sebaliknya?


Chap. 1

Deku's POV

Setelah pulang sekolah…

"Bye bye, Deku-kun! Hati-hati di jalan, yah!", teriak Uraraka kepadaku. Akupun membalas lambayan tangannya.

"Sampai ketemu hari Senin!", balasku tersenyum. Kami berdua berpisah saat mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Akhirnya, besok hari Sabtu dan aku bisa latihan berdua bersama All Might. Sudah menjadi rutinitas kami untuk melatih kekuatanku menuju kata sempurna. "Ahh.. aku sudah tidak sabar", kataku sambil mengusap kedua tangan karena udara sore itu terasa sedikit dingin.

Ting! Aku berjalan sambil membuka hp yang baru saja berbunyi dikarenakan masuknya notifikasi pesan. Kulihat tertera nama All Might disana. 'Bagaimana Nak Midoriya? Apa besok kita bisa latihan?', tulis pesan All Might.

Aku tersenyum tipis menanggapi pesan yang kubaca. Kututup hp-ku dan kukantongi kedalam baju, berpikir bahwa lebih baik balas pesannya di rumah saja. Akupun menambah kecepatan berjalanku semakin laju, dan akhirnya berlari karena tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Sesampainya dirumah...

"Ibu! Aku pulang!", teriakku seraya memasukkan sepatu ke dalam rak.

"Oh, Izuku! Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?", tanya ibu yang tampak lelah tetapi tetap memasang senyuman terbaiknya. "Baik seperti biasa", jawabku tersenyum lembut.

"Hari ini coba kamu tebak ibu masak apa?", tanya Ibu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, seakan-akan menantangku untuk menjawab. Aku mencoba menghirup dalam bau masakan yang sudah lumayan tersebar. Oh! Aku tahu ini! Ini kan makanan kesukaanku!

"Ini pasti kari!", kataku sambil menjentikkan jari. "Haha! Seperti yang diharapkan dari anak ibu!", ibu mengusap kepalaku. "Ayo cepat ganti baju. Biar ibu yang siapin makanannya". Akupun mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kamar.

Setelah selesai ganti baju, aku pergi ke dapur membantu ibu menyiapkan piring. "Oh iya, bukannya besok kamu ada latihan barengan dengan All Might? Apa kamu sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya? Nanti dia khawatir, lho", kata Ibu sambil mengambil nasi.

"Setelah ini aku akan mencoba menghubunginya, bu. Tadi sore, sih, dia memang sudah mengirim sms. Aku pikir lebih baik telpon saja di rumah untuk membalas pesannya", jawabku seraya mengambil dan menaruh mangkuk yang sudah diisi nasi oleh Ibu. "Ooh.. baiklah kalau begitu".

Kami berdua duduk dan mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah tersusun manis di atas meja. "Selamat makan", kataku dan ibu serempak. "Hm.. untung ibu ingatkan lagi. Kalau tidak, mungkin All Might sudah kelabakan menelponku, haha", candaku sambil memasukkan satu suapan kedalam mulut.

"Hush. Jangan membuat orang lain susah, Izuku. Tidak baik. Apalagi itu All Might", Ibu menasihatiku. "Ini semua gara-gara masakan ibu, sih".

"Lho? Masakan ibu kenapa", kening ibu berkerut. "Terlalu enak!", aku tertawa. "Tambah lagi!".

Setelah selesai menikmati makan malam, aku mencuci piring dan segera pergi ke kamar untuk menelpon All Might. Aku tidak ingin membuat dia khawatir, seperti kata Ibu.

Tuut.. tuut..

Hm.. "Kenapa tidak diangkat? Apa dia sibuk? Coba telpon sekali lagi", dan aku pun memutuskan untuk menelponnya sekali lagi

Author's POV

Tuut.. tuut..

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Apa dia sibuk? Coba telpon sekali lagi", gumam Deku sambil menekan tombol 'Call' untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tiba-tiba, dari atas kepalanya, lebih tepatnya di langit-langit kamar, muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang lumayan besar untuk dimasuki oleh manusia. Deku tetap menunggu All Might untu mengangkat telponnya dan tidak sadar bahwa lubang tersebut semakin lama, semakin membesar.

"Kenapa lama sekali?", gumam Deku tanpa menyadari bahwa lubang tadi secara perlahan telah memuntahkan seseorang.

"Lebih baik aku kirim pesa-" BHUK!! Sesuatu telah menghantam tubuhnya dari atas dengan sangat kuat. "Akh!", teriak Deku kesakitan. "Apa-apaan!?", paniknya sambil menyingkirkan tubuh tersebut ke samping dengan cepat. Dia pun memasang posisi siap siaga layaknya pahlawan professional saat menghadapi musuh.

'Siapa dia?? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?? Datang dari mana??', berjuta pertanyaan langsung memenuhi kepala Deku. Dia bingung.

Saat ditunggu-tunggu, ternyata orang tersebut tidak bergerak juga. 'Apa dia pingsan?', pikir Deku. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek orang tersebut dengan hati-hati, memastikan apakah orang itu masih hidup atau tidak.

Perlahan-lahan Deku merangkak dan mendekatinya lalu membalik tubuh orang tersebut ke posisi telentang. Sungguh terkejutnya dia saat melihat wajah orang itu. Anak laki-laki dengan bintik yang menghiasi pipi, bibir tipis, serta rambut hijau gelap yang agak berantakan. Itu dia! Dirinya sendiri!

"AAHHHHH!!!", teriaknya memecah keheningan malam. Tubuhnya otomatis tertolak kebelakang. Tangan dan kakinya bergetar hebat.

"Izukuu?? Ada apa diatas sana??", tanya ibunya bingung dari lantai bawah. Deku pun menyadari bahwa hari telah malam dan ia tidak seharusnya teriak sekeras itu, sampai-sampai membuat ibunya khawatir.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, bu", jawabnya panik. "Hanya kecoak", lanjut Deku.

"Apa? Kecoak? Sini ibu musnahkan!", jawab ibunya balik, tak kalah panik dengan anaknya. Kini, langkah kaki mulai terdengar mendekati kamar Deku.

'Gawat!', Deku menggigit jempolnya. Dengan cepat Ia membuka pintu kamar dan memutar otak, mencari cara agar ibunya tidak masuk ke dalam kamar. Tetapi, terlambat sudah. Bayang-bayang si ibu kini mulai menampakkan diri di dekat tangga.

"Mana kecoanya?? Sini, biar ibu semprot!", katanya berlari kecil mendekati kamar Deku. Ia pun semakin panik. "Ahh.. ibu tidak perlu serepot itu! Soalnya, kecoanya sudah keduluan pergi", katanya tertawa garing.

"Kecoanya kabur? Biar ibu cari saja!", kata ibunya yang sudah menempelkan tangan ke gagang pintu. "Aaa! T-tidak papa Bu! Biarkan saja! Kasihan kalau kecoaknya dibunuh!", kata Deku sambil menahan pintu agar ibunya tidak bisa masuk.

"Lho? Kalau dia bertelur gimana?", tanya ibunya sambil kembali mendorong pintu. "I-itu tidak akan terjadi kok. S-soalnya kecoanya..", Deku menggantung ucapannya karena bingung harus bilang apa. "Jantan. Ya! K-kecoanya jantan!", sambungnya sambil mendorong pintu lagi.

Mereka berdua layaknya berada di adegan dimana si perampok mencoba untuk menggebrak rumah seseorang. Dan orang tersebut berusaha melawan balik.

"Kok kamu tahu kalau kecoaknya jantan???", tanya ibu Deku semakin bingung.

"P-pokoknya ibu jangan masuk dulu. A-aku sedang tidak pakai celana!", kata Deku membuat ultimatum terakhir. 'Tidak ada cara lain', pikirnya.

Akhirnya, setelah lama terdiam, ibunya pun melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu. Ekspresinya berubah dengan seketika dan ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ah.. kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Maafkan ibu, ya. Mungkin semua lelaki perlu melakukannya. Apalagi hari ini akhir pekan", katanya memasang wajah prihatin.

'Eh? Eeehh??', teriak Deku di dalam hati. "I-ibu, bukan seperti it-"

"Kalau begitu ibu tinggal, ya. Maaf ibu mengganggu aktivitasmu", katanya meninggalkan kamar.

'Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?? Kini ibu salah paham!', dia mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. "Haah.. biarkan sajalah", desahnya lemah.

"Yang penting ibu tidak masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku tidak tahu apa reaksinya jika dia sampai melihat ini", Deku mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kembarannya(?). Lalu menutup pintu dan tidak lupa untuk menguncinya.

Setelah beberapa menit..

'Hmm, pertama-tama mari pikirkan dulu, dari mana datangnya orang ini?', gumam Deku sambil menyentuh dagunya. Dia menelusuri pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, memastikan bahwa mungkin ada semacam lubang yang membuat kembarannya bisa masuk.

'Eh? Tapi, bukannya tadi dia datang dari atas, ya?', tanyanya lagi kepada diri sendiri setelah mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia pun melenggakkan kepalanya dan tidak menemukan apa-apa selain lampu yang masih menyala. Portalnya sudah menghilang.

Karena penasaran, Deku mencari kursi untuk dinaiki dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur. Dengan hati-hati dia mulai mencari kejanggalan yang ada di seitar situ. Tetapi nihil. Dia tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Ini tidak masuk akal!", bisiknya kesal. "Kenapa dia bisa jatuh dari atas??"

"Ugh..", suara erangan mengejutkan Deku yang sedang asyik berpikir. Kembarannya mulai sadar. "D-dia bangun! Apa yang harus kulakukan??", panik Deku.

Dia mulai mendekati kembarannya perlahan-lahan. "Umm.. hei, a-apa kau tidak papa?", tanyanya gugup. Kembarannya tersebut mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati seseorang dengan wajah yang sangat, sangat tidak asing baginya. Dirinya sendiri.

"Huh? Apa ini mimpi?", tanyanya pelan dengan suara serak. 'Oh tidak. bahkan suaranya juga?', pikir Deku didalam hati.

"I-ini bukan mimpi. Sekarang kau ada dirumahku", jawab Deku sambil tersenyum canggung. Dia merasa aneh berbicara dengan orang tersebut. Seolah-olah berbincang dengan diri sendiri di depan cermin.

Kembarannya tersebut terdiam selama dua detik lalu matanya terbelalak secara tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat dia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Rumah?? Rumah siapa?!", tanyanya bingung.

"Rum-"

"Dimana Uraraka?!", belum sempat menjawab, kembarannya tersebut sudah memotong kata-katanya dengan menanyakan keberadaan Uraraka, yang tak lain merupakan sahabat Deku sendiri.

"Uraraka? Ada apa dengan Uraraka? Kau kenal dia?", tanya Deku penasaran.

Kembarannya tampak bingung, Keningnya berkerut. Mengapa orang didepannya tersebut bisa mengetahui partner dekatnya tersebut. Seharusnya, identitas mereka tidak bisa diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali aliansi mereka sendiri, karena mereka adalah kelompok 'Bayangan' yang sekarang sedang menjadi buronan.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? kenapa kau bisa tahu dia?", tanya balik kembarannya sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari koceknya dengan cepat dan menodongkannya kepada Deku.

"Woah! Woah! Ada apa denganmu?? Uraraka itu teman baikku! Tentu aku mengenalnya!", jawab Deku tak mau kalah. Dia mundur perlahan.

"Izuku, kau berbicara dengan siapa malam-malam begini?", tanya ibunya dari bawah. 'Ah sial!', lagi-lagi Deku menggigit jempolnya.

"Siapa itu?! Kenapa dia tahu namaku?!", tanya kembarannya kembali menodongkan pisau.

"Hei! Itu berbahaya, tau! Sebaiknya kau tenang dulu", bisik Deku pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa, bu. Aku hanya... sedang telponan dengan teman", lanjut Deku menjawab ibunya senatural mungkin.

"Ooh.. begitu. Jangan begadang, ya. Besok, kan kamu ada latihan", nasihat ibunya. "Iyaa", Deku perlahan-lahan menyentuh tangan kembarannya untuk menurunkan todongan pisau tadi agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Dia menatap kembarannya sebentar lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Jadi, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?", tanya Deku tenang. "Kau tahu kan, beberapa menit yang lalu kau jatuh dari langit-langit dan menimpa tubuhku dengan kuat", lanjut Deku mengusap punggungnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Huh? Maksudmu?", bingung kembarannya.

"Kau tidak sadar?", tanya Deku balik.

Kembarannya mulai melakukan gestur yang biasa dilakukan Deku saat berpikir. "Seingatku, aku sedang melawan musuh bersama partnerku. Lalu… lawanku tadi..", dia sempat berhenti sebentar berusaha mengingat kejadian yang telah dialaminya sebelumnya. "Lawanku tadi melemparkan sebuah bola kecil, yang mungkin ukurannya seperti tenis ke arah Uraraka. Dan.. ee.. aku berusaha melindungi partnerku, lalu.. aku mendorong tubuhnya", katanya sambil memandang Deku dengan tangan yang masih menempel di dagu.

"Jadi, kau melindungi temanmu dan akhirnya terkena serangan tersebut?", kata Deku langsung melompat ke kesimpulan. Kembarannya hanya bisa terdiam yang mungkin artinya iya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama senyap seraya menundukkan kepala. Berfikir dan menganalisis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang ini.

"Hei.. aku berpikir bahwa mungkin ini-"

"Portal", potong kembarannya. Deku terkejut bahwa pemikiran mereka berdua sama. Kembarannya menatap Deku dalam. Dibawah matanya terdapat kantung mata dan wajahnya tampak suram. 'Akhirnya, aku menemukan perbedaan', pikir Deku.

"Apa kau percaya dengan dunia lain?", tanya kembarannya serius. Deku membulatkan matanya. "Maksudmu?", tanyanya balik.

"Dunia lain. Dunia pararel", jelasnya, singkat dan padat.

"Ee.. aku pernah mendengar itu di komik. Tapi.. bukankah itu fiksi?", Deku menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Aku juga tidak yakin kalau itu nyata", jawab kembarannya. "Tapi lihatlah kita. Mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Kau tahu, saat aku berbicara denganmu seperti ini, aku merasa aku telah berbicara dengan diriki sendiri melalui cermin", jelasnya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu!", kata Deku antusias.

Kembarannya menatapnya sebentar dan membuat Deku kebingungan. "Ehm. Jadi bagaimana bisa caranya aku kembali ke duniaku?", tanyanya. Deku menatap ke atas, di mana tempat kemungkinan portal tadi muncul.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Bukankah seharusnya bola tenis itu yang membuatmu ke sini?", tanya Deku balik.

"Aku tahu itu. Tetapi, bukankah itu artinya aku harus menunggu sampai portal itu kembali? Kita saja bahkan tidak tahu jika portal itu akan muncul lagi sewaktu-waktu. Kemungkinannya juga tidak diketahui, karena ini masalah yang cukup rumit", jawab kembarannya.

"Haah.. apa ini artinya aku terjebak di sini selamanya", keluh kembarannya seraya mengusap kepala.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Deku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dia sebenarnya sangat ingin menolong orang ini, tetapi tidak tahu caranya bagaimana.

"Umm..", suara Deku membuat kepala kembarannya mendongak. "Aku pikir, lebih baik kau tunggu saja. Kau sendiri bilang bahwa kemungkinan portal itu muncul tidak diketahui. Bisa saja besok atau lusa portalnya muncul lagi. Kita tidak tahu. Jadi, untuk menunggu sampai waktu itu datang, lebih baik kau tinggal saja dulu disini untuk sementara", saran Deku sambil tersenyum canggung.

Kembarannya terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan menanggapi saran Deku. "Kau tahu, mungkin menjadi positif tidak ada salahnya. Memang satu-satunya cara adalah menunggu".

Deku pun tersenyum lebar karena sudah bisa membantu meringankan beban orang lain, setidaknya sedikit. Karena itulah yang diajarkan All Might kepadanya.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama mari ganti bajumu dulu. Tapi, apa kau mau mandi?", tanya Deku melihat tubuh kembarannya dari atas sampai bawah. 'Darah?', Deku melihat sedikit noda darah yang samar-samar terlihat karena kembarannya memakai baju kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam.

"Boleh", jawabnya datar.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin? Ini sudah malam, lho. Udaranya akan terasa lebih sejuk. Nanti kau kena flu", Deku memasang wajah khawatir.

Kembarannya menatapnya diam seakan-akan berkata 'Lebih baik tidak usah kau tawarkan jika pada akhirnya kau akan melarangku'.

Tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak peduli dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Ya, kau benar".

Dalam hatinya ia berkata, 'Mandi malam bukanlah masalah bagiku sama sekali. Aku ini seorang buronan. Jadi, wajar-wajar saja'. Dia pun tertawa kecil, 'Ternyata diriku di dunia lain hanyalah orang normal. Mungkin dunia ini tidak mengenal yang namanya quirk, pahlawan, atau bahkan penjahat sepertiku', lanjutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mencarikan baju untuknmu terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kita akan berbicara, karena aku sangat penasaran dengan semua ini", Deku ikut beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati lemari.

Sementara Deku sedang berkutat dengan baju, kembarannya menelusuri tiap ruangan. Dimana-mana ada poster dan merchandise All Might. Dan dia baru menyadarinya. 'Bukankah ini All Might??', tanyanya di dalam hati. Ia melihat salah satu poster All Might yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Dia mengeja tulisan itu perlahan. 'All Might.. adalah.. pahlawan sejatiku'.

'Apanya yang pahlawan sejati?', pikirnya bingung. 'Oh iya, aku lupa kalau aku sedang berada di berbeda dimensi', lanjutnya menghela nafas.

"Hmm.. mungkin yang ini tidak papa", Deku mengeluarkan sepasang celana dan baju yang bertuliskan 'T-shirt' yang biasa dipakainya sehari-hari. Sungguh klasik.

"Ini..", Deku menyodorkan sepasang pakaian tersebut ke kembarannya.

"Oh. Terima kasih.. umm", dia menggantung ucapannya. "Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Bukankah nama kita sama?", lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau.. kau memanggilku Deku. Dan aku memanggilmu Izuku?", saran Deku.

Tiba-tiba saja kembarannya teringat akan sesuatu.

" _Izuku_ …"

Ia pun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kuat kepalanya, berusaha menghapus ingatan itu. 'Sial! Aku benci mengingatnya!', makinya di dalam hati

"Aku pikir, lebih baik Midoriya saja", jawab kembarannya seraya tersenyum suram. Deku yang mendengar kembarannya lebih ingin dipanggil Midoriya ketimbang namnya sendiri –Izuku- bingung.

"Memangnya apa salahnya dengan-"

"Oh! Bukankah kau tadi ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Aku ganti baju dulu, ya", tampak orang didepannya tersebut sengaja memotong pembicaraan. "Ah. Terima kasih, Deku. Atas bajunya", katanya sambil melepas rompi dan kemejanya. Tampak banyak goresan dan luka yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sama seperti Deku.

Deku terpaku, masih memikirkan mengapa kembarannya tidak ingin dipanggil Izuku. Lalu, ia sadar dengan lamunannya dan menggangguk cepat. "Tidak masalah..", dia menggantung ucapannya. "Midoriya.. kun".


End file.
